


Falling With Me

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Despair, End of the World Induced Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi decides to go beat the Despair Road, and Kaito ends up helping with that. They don't like what they find there.But at least they aren't alone.





	Falling With Me

Someone actually seeing Kokichi's break down

So the premise was that Kaito ends up noticing that Kokichi is sneaking off to the Despair Road, and he follows the little gremlin to try and head off any bullshit.

And let's be honest, Kaito is probably going to be curious about Kokichi messing around there. What hell is Ouma planning? That sort of thought.

So Kokichi is utterly determined to reach the end even when Kaito interrupts his plans he figures that he can use Kaito as manual labor, a meat shield! Not like an astronaut is useful in this situation otherwise.

The Bullshit Road is still as punishing as last time.

But somehow, Kaito and Kokichi end up... Driving each other on?

Although, Kaito gets the feeling that Kokichi wouldn't have stopped even if Kaito hadn't joined in. He keeps saying stuff like 'This isn't a break! We're just recuperating our efforts.'. Which might even be inspiring if not for the looks on his face.

The two of them have ended up bonding either way. At some point Kaito just started finding Kokichi's quips to be a little funny, and now he's helping the guy limp over to the waiting Monokuma.

Kokichi really is... Man, he's freaking tiny. No wonder he avoided all those bombs so well.

Monokuma upupus at them and walks to the side of the room, not saying a thing. Kaito feels Kokichi snort. His whole body is shaking from hours of hard work.

Kaito doesn't say anything. Kokichi didn't either, not a single dig, when Kaito started coughing and had to take an emergency sit down.

They take their sweet time getting to the huge door. If they open this thing and everyone can get out…

"Now wait juuust a minute there, young men!" comes that painful voice.

Kokichi groans, "Shut up!"

Kaito silently agrees, glaring over at the robotic bear. That grin always makes his blood boil.

"If you want to try and convince us to stop, then don't bother." Kaito says.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you. That is a good point though!" Monokuma replies, a paw patting his cheek in thought. "Do you really want to see the outside world? I'll open the door for you but..."

"Are you sure you want to see the truth?"

Those words feel like they're meant just for Kokichi, and it makes Kaito frown.

Actually spending some time with Kokichi changed Kaito's thoughts in a few things. Now, Monokuma saying something like that makes Kaito's chest feel tight.

"Screw off, you damn bear!" he growls.

"We're going to open that door and save everyone fair and square!"

Monokuma stares at them and sighs in disappointment.

He offers a paw to them with downcast eyes,"To think that my favorite student would just let someone talk for him. You must really want to leave, despite all the fun. Just give me the key card then!"

Kokichi dislodged himself from Kaito, who takes one look at him and realizes that the mentioned keycard must be... Damn it, Kaito is too excited to actually get mad.

Kokichi frowns and takes it out of his pants pocket. He rubs his fingers over it and looks up at Kaito.

Kokichi smiles.

"Well, I guess that Momota-chan is interesting after all!" he says and he hesitantly hands the key card over.

It makes Kaito feel a bit proud. Even if Kokichi could just be lying.

"You too!" Kaito says. And stops. "I mean that you aren't so bad. When you don't want to be."

He scratches his chin and they watch Monokuma piddle paddle up to the damn big door. It looks like someone went the whole nine yards to keep them in. Thing must at least be airtight.

"So you talking about enjoying the killing game... I'm thinking that was a big lie," Kaito turns to say.

But Kokichi is staring ahead with such naked hope in those lavender eyes that it makes Kaito's heart near stop.

Kokichi is kind of-

The vault like door groans. Kaito jolts out of his own head and snaps his eyes to it, hearing unseen mechanisms clank and slide together, echoing sounds of rust making him cringe. It sounds like that damn thing hasn't been used in decades. At least.

Kokichi takes a step back.

Kaito opens his mouth to say something.

Then, like a flash of light, they're watching the door open with a slam.

Kaito's heart drops out of his chest and a dead world with red skies stares back at him.

"Congratulations kiddos! You get to be the only two that know the outside world's secrets!" says Monokuma.

But Kaito is having a hard enough time breathing.

An ugly gurgle like noise happens next to him, and something hits the floor with a muffled thump. It's different enough from Monokuma's laughter that Kaito actually pays attention to it.

Kokichi is dead on his knees, staring at the truth with wide empty eyes. He doesn't even look real. It's a completely different expression than Kaito has ever seen from him before.

Kaito can't say anything. No, he can, he can say something.

"Shut... Shut the door."

That hateful red and lack of clean oxygen lingers even after the giggling monster locks them back up.

But even as Kaito manages to gather himself up, Kokichi doesn't do anything.

He keeps staring forward with unblinking eyes.

"Hey, Ouma? Look at me," Kaito squats down and carefully grabs Kokichi's shoulders. "We're going to get up and leave. And then I'll explain everything and you can come... You can hang out with us!"

Kaito can't stop talking though. Just about how he's sure that Shuichi and Maki will understand, anything to get something other than nothingness from Kokichi. But even starting to shake him doesn't get a reaction.

Kokichi isn't even crying. That's fine, because it isn't manly to cry. But if Kokichi can't even see anything then what's the point in trying to hide it? The world is over. Everyone's dead. There's no way the stoic old man and spitfire old lady that raised Kaito are still-

"Ouma... Hey, say something insulting?" but Kaito doesn't hear anything.

The vault door keeping them safe continues to echo inside of Kaito's head. He doesn't know what to do.

Kokichi's head whips back from the force of Kaito's palm hitting his face.

He wants to apologize. But he wants Kokichi to stop looking dead even more, and Kaito is stupid, because he always ends up doing this same stupid shit when he's lost.

"Hhh"

"Hhha. Hahahaha-"

Kaito's hands twitch. Kokichi is... Laughing.

"It was- hhhaha, it was all fucking pointless!" Kokichi smiles, eyes still looking at nothing even as he finally shows signs of life.

"Akamatsu, Toujou, even fucking Korekiyo! It was all even more pointless than I thought it was!" he continues to gaze down to the floor and giggle.

"There isn't any reason to try and graduate at all, because everything is dead!"

Kokichi slips out of Kaito's grip and the laughing fit continues on the metal floor beneath them. Kaito carefully tries not to acknowledge the second rush of tears, from both of them, and fails just by trying.

Kaito gets up and rushes over to the nearest wall, slamming his fists into it over and over. Each new ugly sound out of Kokichi's mouth makes him angrier. Each new reminder of their reality makes Kaito wonder just why exactly-

What the hell was the reason that Kaito kept all his shit to himself, when he could've been more honest?

He blinks and feels sick when his eyes spot blood on the wall in front of him.

He's about to bite the bullet and look at his knuckles when he realizes that Kokichi is silent again.

Kaito turns around and sees Kokichi exactly where he was before. Exactly. Holy fuck, Kaito had just left him alone.

He goes back over to the still body and freezes when Kokichi twists to face him first. Those purple eyes look downright dangerous, like they're swirling with something that Kaito can't understand, and it makes the knot in Kaito's chest tighten. He hates that look. It's weird to imagine, but Kaito hates it.

Kokichi chuckles again, "We're all dead, Momota-chan."

The red mark where Kaito slapped him stands out, and Kaito tries to apologize for it- for hurting himself instead of trying to talk. But Kokichi pushes himself up and ignores Kaito's words.

He looks so small. Kaito helps him help, but gets a limp armful of person instead.

Kokichi's shoulders continue to tremble. The giggling feels much less like laughter when Kaito can't hear it.

Kaito carefully hovers his arms around Kokichi's torso, "We have to go back and tell the others. It'll be fine."

Kokichi digs his nails into Kaito's shirt.

"Liar," he accuses.

"If it were someone else, that'd be better for me." Kokichi continues.

Kaito doesn't say anything.

"I hate Momota-chan the most out of everyone! And now there was no reason for anything I've done, what kind of sick fucking joke is that!"

"I don't hate you." Kaito tells him.

Kokichi sobs and pushes him away, "You do! You all do and I wanted you to, because it was going to help everyone- but now we'll never leave and there was no point!"

He looks angry. Kaito only half gets what Kokichi is talking about, honestly speaking. He'd started to put it together maybe three hours in.

Kaito pulls Kokichi's body back to him.

"That is a bad joke," he admits.

Kokichi laughs, bubbling up and spilling over into Kaito. Then he breaks into crying and the inability to breathe again.

"Kaito..."

And Kaito pauses, staring down in confusion at the sound of his first name.

His hands hurt. But the way Kokichi is looking up at him with those eyes hurts more, somehow. Hurts more than knowing that the world ended. That barely even feels real.

"I lied," Kokichi murmurs. "I like everyone. I don't want people to get hurt."

Kaito tries to make sense of how words work. To say 'that's great!' or 'then let's tell everyone and try to get along'.

"I like Momota-chan a lot too. I want Kaito to keep holding me, okay?"

But Kokichi steals his breath away before Kaito can say anything. He pulls himself up and forces Kaito to sit down, placing himself on Kaito's lap.

Kaito roughly forces Kokichi's too soft lips back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yells, but Kokichi just laughs at him.

Kokichi leans into the hand holding him, and Kaito absently realizes that his fingers are pressing into the mark on Kokichi's face. He jerks his hand back to his side and tries not to feel sick.

"I said that I like Kaito. I don't see why he's being so iffy, wasn't he staring at me earlier?" Kokichi says to himself. Kaito's heart beats wildly even if Kokichi is talking like Kaito himself isn't around.

The astronaut isn't stupid. He can gather up and figure out that Kokichi has been... Been himself out of some weird attempt to help. Kaito just doesn't understand it. Part of him doesn't want to.

Just like how he wishes that he wasn't responding to Kokichi's despair fueled advances.

"You need to calm down."

"By punching things?" Kokichi says.

Kaito frowns and looks away.

But Kokichi continues.

"Everyone is dead, so why not actually do something that would make us happy?" but his voice wavers at the end. "Why can't you just do what I want you to this once?!"

Kokichi pants in Kaito's lap, chest heaving and lungs working overtime.

"I don't want you to hate me anymore," Kokichi mumbles.

Kaito dips down and presses his lips to Kokichi's forehead. He isn't sure what he's doing, but Kokichi is right. Everyone is probably dead and there's no reason to try and live up to expectations when the world is a rotted husk.

"We're not going to do much. Now or later," Kaito warns him. Kokichi sobs more, dry and needy with something other than dread, and shoves their lips together again.

"That's fine, it's fine, just touch me?" Kokichi breathes words into Kaito's lips. "They're all gone except for me, now. I don't want Kaito to go too."

The constant implied confessions are starting breaking Kaito's hesitance. The other implications are worse though. Kaito and Kokichi are the only two people here. That's wrong, but it feels right. It feels like they're the last two people alive.

Kokichi sighs as Kaito's mouth presses soft kisses onto his face.

"Sorry. You were scaring me," Kaito tells the truth. Giving another little peck over Kokichi's cheek, he travels down to Kokichi's neck.

"Don't do it again and I'll forgive you."

Kaito almost hopes that it's a lie.

Maybe Kokichi isn't the only one being wrong right now

Kaito stamps down those feelings and tries to drown in the warmth of Kokichi's body. He's pale and still trembling, and Kaito sees a smudge of makeup when he fully removes Kokichi's scarf.

He rubs lightly, taking in healing finger shaped bruises.

'no point'

But Kaito doesn't want to fall into the exact same pit as Kokichi, so he kisses those too. Just tiny little battle scars that can go away with time. He's sure that everyone will understand. He trusts them.

And they at least trust Kaito back.

Kokichi whimpers when Kaito's hand starts grinding down against the tent in his white pants.

"Please!" Kokichi cries out.

Kaito can't help but smile at how sweet he sounds. If it were another situation then Kaito might have even teased Kokichi- for how honest his reactions are.

Part of Kaito had been wanting to understand Kokichi better for a long time. Now he wishes that he had tried sooner, built up the actual courage needed to confront someone without getting angry. Smears of red from Kaito's bloody knuckles get spread around Kokichi's pants. Kaito can barely feel them.

Kokichi's face is still full if that nameless empty emotion- but his lips are being worried between white teeth and his skin is flushed crimson. It's a nice color that looks nothing like the outside.

Kokichi is starting to look alive again.

Kaito's fingers grab onto his belt and pants zipper. It's a bit difficult, but not once does Kaito look away from Kokichi's increasingly wanton face.

 

Kaito licks his lips, "Kokichi..."

The boy moans as Kaito's hand wraps around his cock.

"It feels good for you, right? Kokichi."

Kokichi nods and tries to get at Kaito's own erection, but Kaito bats his hands away

Kokichi huffs and blinks glazed eyes, "You feel really good. I love it, Kaito's hands are amazing! I'm so glad that he's dying with me-"

Kaito shuts him up with another kiss.

"Neither of us are dying yet. "

Kokichi hums and starts pulling down his pants.

"That's a badly delivered lie," he says into Kaito's quietly desperate lips. "We're all doomed here. But it's fine so long as Kaito can make me feel this way."

Kaito doesn't have to ask for clarification. He lets Kokichi throw his pants and underwear, oddly bright colored underwear, into a corner.

Kokichi eyes Kaito's still clothed body like a starving vulture, but Kaito doesn't really want to give Kokichi everything right away.

He's still not sure just how genuine Kokichi is when he says that he likes him. Or if Kokichi really means it in a sense of 'I've liked you this whole time'. If Kokichi will snap out of this state they're both in, and hate Kaito for being weak enough to give into Kokichi's desires.

Kaito is very certain that love doesn't look like this.

Even if the feeling of their lips locked together makes Kaito think it.

But the world is dead and Kaito wants to see one of Kokichi's smiles again, so he keeps holding onto the other Ultimate and lets Kokichi moans into their kiss.

Welcomes Kokichi's tongue and tries not to show how shocked he is at how good it feels

Kaito had practiced with a girl in middle school once, but they'd both thought that frenching was gross and then laughed about how weird adults were.

She'd had to move halfway across the country.

She's probably dead.

"Shit," Kaito hisses when Kokichi jolts away and out of the kiss.

Kokichi's bottom lip wells up with a tiny bit of blood. Kaito bit him. He can't believe that he just-

Kokichi makes an almost pleased noise, finger gliding across his wounded bottom lip. Dark eyes flicker up to stare at Kaito's own. Kaito had ended up letting Kokichi rutting at his own pace after those pants had been removed. It worked out, Kaito getting to hold Kokichi's oh so animated body against his own.

A pale and delicate finger presses down. Kaito immediately grabs Kokichi's wrist. He doesn't care if it's just a small thing, Kokichi shouldn't…

Kokichi near moans and giggles at the same time.

His eyes were already half closed before, but now Kokichi's expression is fully warped away from what it was after they learned the truth.

It's still a dark sort of look to have, but there's just so much lust, paired with sickeningly sweet fondness; Kaito can't help but fall in love with it. Can't stop his relief at knowing that Kokichi is feeling at least something positive.

"Do that again," Kokichi commands him.

Kaito wants to groan. However, Kokichi's tone of voice and body language tell him not to. To either obey or refuse. No comprise.

If Kaito went too far for comfort but not enough to actually be dangerous, would this sort of Kokichi even tell him? He shifts and tries to ignore that Kokichi's dick is still rock hard.

"No," Kaito says. Firm and clear.

"For someone with violent tendencies, you sure do get beaten up over your partner being even slightly masochistic," Kokichi replies airily. "Seems like a personal problem."

Kaito coughs, wheezing from that sudden bluntness returning.

He feels something warm in his stomach when Kokichi starts rubbing his back, listening to soft coos.

Kaito grumbles, "It's not."

Kokichi laughs.

It's the most flippant and wordless rebuke that Kaito has ever gotten.

"I'm not exactly asking you to kill me or something."

And then Kaito gets the feeling that Kokichi considered it. Probably the only thing keeping him hard is how alive Kokichi feels, mixing with things like adrenaline and desperation.

He's warm. He's breathing, both of them, and Kaito hopes that he can last as long as possible before the illness takes him. Kokichi is leaning on him now, too.

Heroes are supposed to take care of their sidekicks, but Kaito knows that Kokichi wouldn't appreciate that sort of thing.

Kaito sighs into Kokichi's hair, "Then what are you asking for? Cuz I sure as hell don't get that sort of thing."

Kokichi takes one of Kaito's hands and carefully slides it down. To the middle of his back, then further. And more, until Kokichi is making Kaito's hand held onto his ass like it belongs there.

"I want you to mark me up so much that everyone will know just by looking at me."  
Kokichi whispers.

Kaito's heart skips a beat.

"Cover up all the bruises with ones that belong to you."

He can't help but like the idea, like the mental image of kissing Kokichi later and being able to reach down to caress something, a mark that he put there.

Something that Kokichi wanted there.

Kaito doesn't dislike Maki, but covering up where she had strangled Kokichi with love bites. It feels like…

Kokichi giggles again, the sound softer and far more stable than before. Kaito stares at him. It still seems wrong in a way.

He swallows the lump in his throat, "You first."

Kokichi stills and peers up at him in shock. Purple eyes flutter, but he doesn't say anything, just looks confused. Eventually, Kokichi leans forward and stretches up to put his lips on Kaito's neck.

All he does for a good few seconds is breathe against Kaito's skin.

"I'm not gonna do it unless you do it first, you got that?" Kaito tells him.

Kokichi groans.

His wet and swollen mouth opens up around Kaito's skins. Kokichi starts sucking slowly, clearly hesitant, and Kaito is glad that he didn't just fully accept what Kokichi had wanted.

Feeling Kokichi slowly melt into him and gently nibble, Kaito sighs and embraces him again. Although. Kokichi actually has a really nice- a nice body. Kaito squeezes down on Kokichi's bare ass just a little. It makes Kokichi's mouth suck a bit harder. Less carefully.

"You gonna make out with my shoulder all day there?" Kaito asks.

It earns him a sharp jab of teeth.

"Ah, fucking shit!" he shouts, feeling Kokichi start to actually mix two types of love biting all over- even going up to Kaito's neck.

But he doesn't push Kokichi away over it, the sting not being as bad as Kaito had feared.

He can do that. That's manageable, a bit nice actually. Kokichi pulls away and starts trying to remove the drool from his mouth, but it was too late for that even back when they'd been kissing.

Kokichi frowns.

"You aren't fully hard anymore," he says. As if Kaito is totally flaccid.

"Kind of happens you focus on other stuff."

Kokichi raises an eyebrow and lifts up his shirt, revealing a redden cock. He smiles, "Maybe your dick is just defective! But, I'm personally hoping not."

Kaito gawks at him, at Kokichi's oddly cute penis, and looks away with his face feeling like it's on fire. Why is he embarrassed when he'd already given Kokichi a hand job?  
Oh yeah. He'd been too busy looking at Kokichi's face.

Kokichi snickers and rocks back into Kaito's hand, "Maybe I'm just really horny over Kaito fucking me like in my wet dreams."

Kaito's eyes snap shut and damn if he doesn't hope that that's the truth.

"Not going all the way," Kaito reminds the other boy.

"Yet!"

Kaito groans, but lets Kokichi finally unzip his pants.

Having his dick freed from its cloth prison near instantly gets Kaito to full mast, Kokichi's eager fingers doing the rest. Kaito stares down at Kokichi's neck and uses his sleeve to wipe away the make up there. The bruises are smaller than expected, yellowed, and Kaito hopes that means they've healed fast.

Kaito notices how still Kokichi has gotten, but gently rubs his back instead of saying anything.

Kokichi is breathing, Kokichi will be fine, they won't regret this. Kaito will make sure of that, because that's what heroes do. That's what good people do.

They take care of others who need it.

Kaito takes his jacket off and lays it out, slowly picking Kokichi up and then placing him onto the makeshift blanket.

All in one move, and then Kaito gets to stare at how beautiful Kokichi looks against the galaxy. He's always been oddly alluring, strangely able to draw people in but not, and Kaito can't help but think that something about Kokichi is pure.  
He's pretty sure that Kokichi would hate to hear that.

"I like you too, Kokichi," is what he says instead. "You make the moon look beautiful tonight."

Kokichi gapes up at him.

"Did you just-"

Kaito grins.

Kokichi looks down at Kaito's jacket and mumbles something. Kaito is pretty sure that he knows what it is.

Kaito leans down and roughly kisses Kokichi neck, tasting sweat and the faint remnant of foundation, scraping teeth against milky pale skin. Kokichi squirms and whines, trying to push Kaito away and pull him closer all at once.

Kaito remembers that they've ought to be doing something with their dicks.

Kaito pushes his pants down a little bit and wraps Kokichi's legs around his waist. He looks down and aligns their penises, before moving forward as an experiment.

"O-ooh! So Kai-chan and I are going to rub hotdogs?" Kokichi blurts out.

His eyes are wide with excitement, but something about being moved must have set him off. Those swirls are back again.

Kaito growls in frustration.

"I think it's called frottage? Never done this stuff with a guy."

Kokichi laughs, "Looks like your gay thoughts caught you."

Kaito groans and thrusts forward again, putting his head back down into the crook of Kokichi's neck. Kokichi sighs and mutters about... Things.

"Kaito's dick feels so good. He's really big, you know?"

That thing with Kaito not actually being there again.

But Kaito can't stop rutting into Kokichi. He's enjoying the way that Kokichi's soft skin slaps into his, and Kokichi still looks mostly happy and lucid. Compared.

"It's a shame that Kaito can't get m- ah! More, more like that! " Kokichi cries out Kaito actually manages to make himself bite down. Just a small bite on Kokichi's shoulder.

Kaito pulls back for more air and admires the absolute mess he's made of Kokichi's neck. All he can see is the hickies he made, and it fills him with something like pride.

Kokichi reaches up and scratches Kaito's neck. It's barely there but it makes him flinch and hiss- just as the twisted adoration in Kokichi's eyes makes Kaito feel his chest fill with something fluffy.

"We can match," Kokichi slurs.

He starts rocking his hips as well, and Kaito watches as precum covers them both. He's pretty sure that it's mostly Kokichi's though.

"You seriously like rough sex?" Kaito asks.

Kokichi exhales, "It depends on who it's with. Only sometimes."

Two not contradictory answers, but Kaito gets the feeling that Kokichi isn't being fully honest.

Kaito goes with the first option because it hurts less. He grabs Kokichi's sides and starts meeting Kokichi's thrusts again. Kokichi smiles and holds onto Kaito's wrists, pushing his hands further into his delicate skin, letting his shirt bunch up from constant movement.

Kaito wants to to go back down and kiss Kokichi's lips some more, but then he wouldn't be able to see Kokichi's dick rubbing against his own.

Cute isn't exactly a word for penises, because guys usually aren't cute, but Kaito keeps thinking it while he looks down at Kokichi's everything. He's cute, he's beautiful, and Kaito absolutely wouldn't mind staying with Kokichi for the rest of his time here. Won't mind.

He'd like it, Kaito realizes.

His left hand reaches down and starts jerking off their dicks together, Kokichi scrambling to try and join in. But Kaito wants to do this himself and so grabs both of Kokichi's wrists. The boy holds into them instead, clenching his jaw shut in an attempt to hold back the sounds of his pleasure.

They're both going to cum around the same time, something cliche that Kaito always loved to read or watch when it was late and the house was silent.

Maybe even together if Kaito tries hard enough.

So he slows down the pace of his hands and focuses on paying attention to Kokichi's body. The way he's always moving and fidgeting from the slightest stimulus, there's absolutely got to be signs. Kaito can tell when he's about to cum, and figuring out Kokichi shouldn't be hard, because Kokichi is clearly feeling too good to make his body try to lie.

"Kaito..." Kokichi whispers. The person in question isn't too sure why Kokichi is holding his moans back now, but Kaito finds the muffled sounds to be oddly endearing.

Purple eyes and dilated pupils gaze up at Kaito like he's the only person that matters. But, even as Kaito works out exactly how much Kokichi likes it when someone rubs the head of his cock, Kaito knows that that isn't true.

Even if they have to stay here for the rest of their lives, Kaito wants to see Kokichi become friends with everyone. 

Wants to hold Kokichi at night and maybe even hold his had in public, if Kaito can work his way up there.

Kokichi moans loudly again. His lips part and suddenly there a broken dam worth of begging and pleading, incoherent, and more tears streaming down his red face.

Kaito continues what he was doing, but starts rolling his hips forward again. He can feel the rapid twitching of Kokichi's dick against his own.

"Soon, I'll make you cum soon, okay?" Kaito pants as his lower muscles get tighter and tighter. From the arousal and his approaching orgasm, which he's honestly put off in favor to getting Kokichi worked up.

Kokichi locks up and stares up at Kaito, "I am- Kaito! I'm gonna start cumming! Keep touching me, please keep making me feel good!"

Kaito closes his eyes for a moment and starts moving faster, squeezing his hand around their cocks, and hopes that he's not slamming down too harshly.

Kokichi chokes up again.

But Kaito can hear him beg, beg for Kaito to not let go of him. So he leans down until they're kissing again and lets Kokichi's wrists go in favor of stealing breath from the boy's lips.

Kokichi's hand finds Kaito's unoccupied one and clings onto it.

Kokichi starts cumming first, back arching and making him press up against the other body on top of him.

Kaito's hand and dick can both feel it- the way that Kokichi's semen shoots out and joins the mess of precum on their stomachs. And Kokichi makes such a lovingly shuddering gasping Kaito's mouth. Kaito gets up just enough to see Kokichi's face, and then his hand completes its job, slowly continuing to move up and down as he orgasms.

Kokichi's lower half is going to be a huge mess.

Honestly, the fact that Kaito is probably cumming all over Kokichi's dick is a bit hot. That might be the orgasm talking though. Kaito hopes that he isn't a pervert, but the way that Kokichi is looking up at him is…

It shouldn't be so attractive, but it is.

They both collapse onto Kaito's dirtied jacket together, unable to let go of one another. Kokichi tries to speak but just rubs his love marks instead.

"Do you feel better now?" Kaito asks him.

Kokichi looks up, tears still leaking from his eyes,"Stay here and I will."

Kaito shifts uncomfortably.

"I don't regret it. Just hold onto me for a bit and then you can go," Kokichi says.

But while Kaito does hold him tighter, he also says that there's no way that he would be leaving Kokichi.

Kokichi stays quiet.

Kaito has no idea if that means that Kokichi believes him or just doesn't want to say his thoughts out loud.

But it doesn't matter if Kokichi thinks that his words are lies, Kaito thinks. Kaito can prove that they're real with actions.

The two of them fall asleep on Kaito's jacket, far too tired to bother cleaning up or leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> The others end up finding them and Maki is Disgusted.png


End file.
